


【BBFF/Dickjay】COPYCAT

by LeeZing



Category: Batman (Comics), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Billy找Jason咨询了一下感情问题。





	【BBFF/Dickjay】COPYCAT

当Jason感觉到背后吹起一阵由下到上、再由上到下的风的时候，他头都懒得回。

会飞的就那么几个——不，应该说，能出现在哥谭的会飞的就那么几个，所以他一边继续给今晚惹毛了黑帮大佬红头罩的倒霉鬼打包，一边非常友好地开口。

“有什么事？不——我应该问，你是来找老家伙的还是鸟宝宝的还是恶魔崽子的？”

“我……我是来找你的。”听起来还有点紧张。

找他？

红头罩终于捆好了坏东西。他把人形包裹往地上一丢，又踹了踹，这才转身看是谁在跟他说话。

身后魁梧的男人拘谨地朝他挥了挥手，露出一个略微讨好的笑容。他很高，高得如果他站近一点Jason估计要仰起头看他，应该比老蝙蝠还高——又不是说比他高的超级英雄他见得少，他真的一点都没有介意。

或许有一点。鉴于沙赞实际上只是个小屁孩。

红头罩在红头罩底下笑得十分恶劣。

“找我干什么？”

他摩拳擦掌准备好欺负小朋友了。

“我想找你问问感情问题。”

……？？？

这比他高了大概四英寸的男人甚至开始握着自己的手，脚尖不安地在地上搓来搓去，低着头的动作透露出羞涩。尽管知道他只是个小孩，但是这么看着实在是太伤眼了（也可能是因为他身边的小孩只有Damian这个不走寻常路的小崽子）。

但是叫他站好别动并不是第一要务。搞清楚他的来意才是。

“什么感情问题？？？”

哥谭市谁不知道他红头罩是单身？男人就要以事业为先，他可管着整个城市的毒品交易，哪来的时间和精力谈——

“我知道你和夜翼是一对。”

……操？！

“你怎么知——不对，谁告诉你的？”

Billy看起来有点迷惑。

“Freddy他是个超级英雄粉，他有一天吃饭的时候提起了你和夜翼，然后Eugene就上网查了一下，然后就看到你和夜翼在这个天台上——”

“打住。”Jason举起一只手。他做了个深呼吸。

下次他一定要打烂Dick的漂亮小脸蛋。

“听着小孩，”他再次做了个深呼吸，“你多大了？”

Billy看起来更迷惑了。他紧绷着耸了耸肩。

“快十八了？”

Jason抬起手想抹一把脸，结果发现自己头罩还没摘下来，他转而挥了挥手。

“你先说说你看到什么了？”他破罐破摔地问。

“……接吻？”Billy的目光钉在地上，估计是觉得不好意思，“然后Mary就把电脑抢走了，说不许我们看了。”

Jason松了一口气。

“听着小孩，”他无奈地说，“我和夜翼不是那种关系好吗，而且外面这么多模范情侣你为什么非得找我？”

Billy看起来像被塞了一本天体物理习题册。

“可是你们……你们接吻啊？”

“那是因为我们是——”

Jason及时住了嘴，差点咬到舌头。

“行。行，我和他是一对。行，”Jason机械地重复，试图绕过这个问题，“行。”

Billy的眉毛舒展开来，他好像有点开心，刚想开口Jason又打断了他。

“那你为什么不去找夜翼？众所周知他是——”Jason差点又说出一个十八禁的单词，他含糊地略过，胡乱用手比划了一下，“他有过一打女朋友好吗，而且你还没回答我为什么是我们？”

“呃，因为Freddy去找他了？”Billy说，“他也是个超人粉，而且又和你一样是蝙蝠侠的儿子，而且还加入了正义联盟……事实上我和他一起从费城飞过来的，不过他拐弯去了布鲁德海文。”

Jason试图理清这段话中的混乱的人称代词的时候，Billy继续说了下去。

“之所以找你们……因为Freddy是我的养兄弟，然后我想向他表白。”

Jason彻底没话说了。

 

由于沙赞胸前那个闪电实力演绎了什么叫“夜空中最亮的星”，Jason叫他变回去，用重机载着小孩回了他的安全屋。他实在没有办法在这，个，屋，顶上聊感情问题。Billy兴奋地哇哇大叫，嚷嚷着要告诉Freddy这一刺激的经历。

Jason心想早知道用钩锁枪带着他飞了。

不过他真的会飞哦，那还是算了吧。

而且他还有超级速度，那他为什么要用重机载他？

红头罩后悔了。他为什么要搭理这个小孩，直接跑掉不就好了？

“进去。别乱摸我的东西。”Jason推开门，穿着一件带着红色兜帽的卫衣的小孩努力矜持地走了进去，抱着背包四处看，发出一声“哇哦”。

“你的房子真不错，老兄。”他由衷地赞美道。

Jason摘下头罩，甩了甩被汗黏在额前的白色刘海，把多米诺面具和头罩整齐地放进抽屉。

“坐吧。要饮料吗？啤——哦你连十八岁都没到呢。”Jason坏笑，把一袋果汁丢给沙发上的Billy.

“啤酒一点都不好喝。”小孩咽下一口果汁，庄严地道。

Jason潦草地点点头。他起开啤酒灌下一口，朝Billy抬了抬下巴。

“你可以开始描述你的问题了。”

虽然说他也不懂怎么处理这个，但是他可以维基啊。

五分钟之后。

“你家多少个孩子？”

“六个，你呢？”

为了面子，Jason宽容地决定算上Damian.

“七个。”

“哇哦。”

“所以你俩也一个房间？他也是蓝色的？话也很多？”

“是的他特别特别能说，还没几句是真话，”Billy抱怨道，“我真的很担心如果我表了白，他能‘好啊’然后‘我开玩笑的我们是兄弟怎么能在一起呢’然后‘没有啦我也喜欢你哦’……”

他惆怅地捂住了脸，Jason同情地喝下最后一口啤酒。

“对了，”Billy突然抬起头，目光热切，“你和夜翼是怎么在一起的？”

完蛋。

小孩显然指的是表白的部分。先不说他和Dick根本没有在一起，就算用他们目前这段关系的开始来搪塞过去……

他该说什么？打一架然后滚一起就完事？

Jason做了今晚第三次深呼吸。他可以的。

“那是一个美妙的夜晚，”他开始面不改色地扯谎，“我们刚滚完……某个坏蛋待着的天台的水泥地，然后Dick就表现得怪怪的，一直在没话找话，烦得我想打他。然后我就想走，他就拽住我，我说你干嘛，他说他喜欢我，想跟我在一起，然后我们就在一起了。”

他，Jason Todd, 真是屌爆了。虽然这种仿佛在写自己同人的感觉怪怪的。

Billy看着有点失望。

“就这样？”

“不然你还想要怎么样？”Jason假装生气，“超级英雄就不能拥有平平淡淡的爱情了吗？”

Billy睁大了眼睛。

Jason几乎以为他被吓到了，刚想说话，小孩就换上了一副恍然大悟的表情。

“难怪我想了那么多方案都觉得怪怪的！”他激动地从沙发上跳了起来，“平平淡淡的爱情，说得真好，细水长流啊！要走心，对，走心，敞开心灵，就能得到非凡的力量……”

Jason看着他一边胡言乱语一边手忙脚乱地背起背包，兴奋地往窗户跑。

“谢谢你啦！”他欢快地道，“看你的脸这么红说的应该是真话了……现在我该去找Freddy一起回家了，明天还要上课……真的非常谢谢你！我会报答你的！”

Jason才不会被这种小伎俩骗到。他只是翻了个白眼，懒洋洋地挥挥手，变魔术一样又拿出两袋果汁丢给了小孩。

“一路顺风，拿着和你的小男朋友一起分享吧。”

Billy稳稳地抓住果汁，从窗户跳了下去。

“Shazam! ”

一道闪电劈下来。远远传来一声“谢谢！”

Jason站起来，关上了窗。

-

他的表白没有想象中这么跌宕起伏。

他们俩在回去的路上顺路料理了一个打劫钱包的坏蛋。然后他们在离家一个街区的地方变回了少年，在离家半个街区的地方Billy终于鼓起勇气说出了那句“我喜欢你”。

行动真是比想象艰巨多了。

而Freddy只是停下了脚步，安静地看着他。男孩棕色的大眼睛仿佛扫描仪一样盯着他，看不出什么情绪。

“你是认真的吗？”Freddy问道。

他竟然只说了这么几个词。Billy心想。

“是的。”他回答道。

“那好吧。”

“等等等等，”话这么少的Freddy让人很不习惯，Billy慌乱地拦在举步欲走的他前面，“你这是答应了？”

Freddy又看了他几秒钟，然后缓缓地笑了起来。笑容可爱又明亮，Billy觉得自己移不开目光了。

“是啊。”Freddy上前几步，搂住了他的脖子。

Billy呆滞了一下，紧紧地抱回去。

他把脸埋在Freddy巧克力色的卷发里，嗅到他身上夜风和甜食的味道。

“别担心，”他听见Freddy说，“只是刚才和夜翼说太多话了我下巴好累。”

-

这是一个美妙的夜晚。

他们俩在Dick的安全屋。Jason正在洗澡。他们俩刚滚完床单——当然了不然还能干什么——而Dick坐在床边，身上的汗还没干透，背上偶尔还传来一阵刺痛（嗷，小翅膀下手可真狠）。他知道自己的手正在用力地揪床单，再这么下去Jason可能会因为“床太乱”而拒绝跟他做爱了——停！他都在想些什么！

他紧张了一晚上，直接导致他的话比平时多了一倍不止，间接导致Jason因为他的话更敏感而生气了一倍不止，事实上在他们结束的一瞬间Jason就恼羞成怒地一把把他推开，身手矫健地跳下了床。

他可真帅。Dick当时脑子里只有这个。

他神游得太厉害了，等他回神，Jason已经穿戴完毕准备走了。

Dick慌了，他飞快地跳起来，在Jason警惕的目光中冲过去拽住了他的手腕。

“干嘛？”他说。

“我喜欢你。”Dick艰难地吞咽了一下。

“我想和你在一起。”


End file.
